Blooming Hope
by Cuzin
Summary: Sakura visits the spot where she last saw Sasuke before he left the village. Why does she go every year? And what does she find there that keeps her coming back? Sakura's musings on both her team mates and what they mean to her and what they've been through.


Sakura was beginning to feel sick again. She cringed at the painful ache in the pit of her stomach. Tsunade had even checked and diagnosed the symptoms as purely mental. Sakura clutched her pillow tightly to her chest as she pressed the side of her face to her cool bedroom wall. She had gone home early and shut out the remaining light and all but buried herself in the corner of her room, wishing the day would pass by quickly.

A restless sleep took hold of her only to the early hours of night when she woke up to her numb arms from the cold air. Doubting that she would be able to sleep again, Sakura found herself walking outside. She knew where she was headed even though every year she tried to avoid it.

The bench was just up ahead when her stomach protested and she ran behind the nearest tree and vomited. She hated herself. As she approached the bench she found a Sakura branch sitting on top of the cold stone seat. She smiled slightly to herself.

Sakura didn't know if it was Naruto who was trying to cheer her up in his own way or if he was trying to encourage her in not giving up. Either way she appreciated what he did for her. When she was younger, Sakura thought Naruto was being mean to her by trying to give her false hope that Sasuke still cared.

She sat on the bench, the cold night finally taking its toll on her as little bumps began to speckle her flesh. She fingered the Sakura petals wondering just where Naruto had gotten such a flower out of season. She became mesmerized by the velvet sensation between her fingers. Her attention became transfixed upon a fixed point into the distance and she let herself indulge in one of her favorite pastimes, daydreaming.

She thought of Sasuke and where he could be, what could have been between them and what they could have become. Sakura had long ago realized her flaw in creating excuses for Sasuke when they were younger. But over the years of studying what had happened between the village and his clan, Sakura felt like she began to understand him more. And what was once a childish infatuation turned into something a little more serious. Sakura saw how Naruto kept reaching to find and save Sasuke from the dangerous road he was traveling and she admired his value of friendship and brotherhood. Sure, Sakura loved Sasuke. But she realized that such feelings were too complicated for their situation. What was important was that they were family.

Neither of her boys had any family to grow up with and she was the only one in their group with parents. She was grateful for her parents and took it upon herself to look after Naruto and fancied what it would be like, all three of them back together. Well, maybe four, Sakura was still debating whether or not Kakashi qualified to be a sort of parental figure or not.

Sakura's eyes began to dry out to the night's cold wind and she wiped away the wet tear tracks on her cheeks. She hadn't realized she had started crying.

The graveled road began to crunch as footsteps began to near. Sakura looked up, surprised anyone would be up so late at night. But she relaxed once she recognized who it was with their blonde head down, hunched shoulders, and hands in pockets.

A tug at the corners of her lips was all that she could manage when she saw the deep in thought look that Naruto had adopted over the years. It had smoothed out from his childish furrowed brow and tucked in lower lip into a more haunting look in his eyes and thin pressed lips.

Sakura continued to watch him in wonder as to when he would notice her presence. A breeze swept by and Sakura experienced a bit of deja vu before noticing the startled expression on Naruto's face.

"Sakura?" his voice was low, as if not wanting to break whatever spell that had settled on the night.

"It's me Naruto," she answered back and twirled the thin branch in between her fingers. "I didn't think you'd remember."

"How-," Naruto adjusted his voice and wore an apologetic look as he realized that Sakura was not trying to hurt him, "How could I forget?" a hand rose to his already tousled hair, "one day your friends, the next, gone. It means nothing to him, all of it. I just really hope that he doesn't believe that our bonds with him were- you know," he sighed and slouched down next to Sakura.

"Pointless?" Naruto glanced at her and gave a slight nod, "This is the first time you've been in the village for this anniversary."

"Yeah, I used to wait till pervy sage got drunk enough and then I'd go and find a good place to train till the morning. I just couldn't think about it. He was what made me want to get stronger, even if it was just to shove it in his face. Gah, I was such a brat. Why didn't you beat me up more Sakura?" a loose grin was hanging on his face when Sakura punched him.

"I can always make up for lost time now Naruto," I sigh escaped her as a smile took its place on her lips as she watched Naruto rub his hurt arm.

"Forget I even mentioned it Sakura! Geez," he pouted.

Sakura brought the small bud up to her face to catch the scent of the delicate cherry blossom.

"Eh? That's pretty Sakura, where'd you find it?" Naruto asked in reference to the pink flower in her hand. Sakura just stared at him, puzzled and slightly panicked.

"You mean you're not the one who's been leaving these for me? They're here every year," Her hand clenched tighter around the rough branch.

"I swear it wasn't me Sakura! I didn't- wait you've been getting these every year on this day…while I was away training with pervy sage?" Naruto was completely bewildered.

"Y-yeah," Sakura was almost too scared to speak. What did this simple gift mean? Who was behind the caring thought? "I-I'm sure it must be Ino, yeah Ino! Why didn't I think of this before,right Naruto?"

"Y-yeah, such a-a good friend, Ino," Both of them sat there letting the silence drift. The night seemed anything but calm now as both their minds overloaded with possible scenarios, most of which included Sasuke's return.

"There's no way right?" Sakura asked, begging to be told she was wrong, "This is just some sort of sick joke being pulled on us right?"

"I wouldn't know Sakura."

Sakura turned towards Naruto, "I don't think I can even begin to believe- after so many years! I-,"

"Sakura!" Naruto had grabbed her by the arms and locked her eyes with his, "Maybe it's him, maybe it isn't. But this shouldn't change anything right? We have to keep on believing that he still cares, even if it is just a tiny bit. We will still search for him, and we're going to find him, together. Alright?"

Sakura blinked and bit back a sob, "Yeah, ok." She tried to smile but it came off as more of a twisted cringe and Naruto softened up.

"Hey, it's going to be alright Sakura," He brought his hands down to grab her own small hands, "We'll be together again one day, promise."

Sakura's vision was blurring at the image forming in her head, the three of them together, eating ramen. Sakura nodded fiercely, trying to clear away the tears blinding her eyesight. "I-," her cheeks puffed, irritated, at being unable to speak through the tightness in her throat, "Hug," she managed in a quick low voice and strong arms quickly wrapped around her and pulled her close. For a few moments they just sat there, thankful for company.

"Don't laugh Sakura, but I always imagined us, you know when Sasuke's back, eating ramen and- hey I told you not to laugh!" Sakura hadn't laughed but a short 'pft' sound had escaped her lips as she realized how typical it was for them to go and eat ramen back when they were kids. It had been the same image she had thought of just only a few moments ago.

"Mhm, Naruto, we'll go eat ramen. First thing when Sasuke gets back, promise?"

Naruto smiled his usual ear-to-ear grin and the night became brighter, "Promise!"


End file.
